


Noble

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-09
Updated: 2004-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian, thinking about his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/profile)[**challenge100**](http://community.livejournal.com/challenge100/) challenge #9, prompt "write from the POV of a dead character."

It's kind of funny that I died for _him_. He's so noble, not willing to tell Roxane the truth so we can love each other happily, but I can't receive her intense love, the kind of the love he wants and deserves. All the words with which she fell in love are his, not mine, and so, she loves Cyrano, not me, inarticulate Christian. I'm not bitter toward him, though, because he's the one who truly earned Roxane's love, and thus, I can't believe he _still_ hasn't told her the truth, even though I died so they can be together.

04.06.09


End file.
